1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a captured image display system that displays an image captured by a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a captured image display system that displays an image captured by a camera, there is known an electronic mirror system in which a display is disposed at a position above a front windshield instead of a room mirror, and an image, captured by a camera capturing images of a rear of an automobile, is displayed on the display (for example, JP 2016-60411 A and JP 2007-214749 A).
In addition, as a technique for the captured image display system, there is known a technique for a system that captures an image including headlights of an automobile. The technique includes reducing a gain of a camera or increasing a shutter speed of the camera when a pixel region whose luminance value is saturated in the image captured by the camera so as to suppress two headlights from appearing as one light source in the captured image due to the saturation (for example, JP 2006-339994 A).